The Touch of the Hunter
by AlexiaAhra
Summary: "I had always thought that Daryl Dixon was a sex beast, but he was only a forgotten boy looking for some caressing…" Daryl/OC


**Hello everyone! Well, this is not the fic I was going to post before, it's just a Daryl/OC oneshot. My other RE fic is being revised now, and I think it will take a while until I can publish it. Well, I recently discovered that I'm totally addicted to Daryl Dixon. No, not to Daryl: to Norman Reedus. So, I hope you enjoy this small piece. **

**I changed the story a bit, keeping them on the farm for a little more time.**

* * *

We were about to decided Randall's fate. Dale insisted on keeping the lad alive, because he was "a young kid and needed a chance". It seemed that everyone had a doubt of what to do. Rick always playing the 'hero', Lori always agreed with Rick, even Andrea wasn't sure of what to do. But not me, no. I was sure.

Actually, I think the only ones who were absolutely sure were Shane, Daryl and I.

We thought that Randall was a threat and he had to die.

But of course, as always, Rick gave up. His humanity wouldn't let him kill the living…well, at least not someone young as our prisoner was.

That night was hard for all of us. We lost a chance of killing Randall, and we lost Dale.

But now Randall is dead and we are trying to continue our lives on the farm. There was a night, three days after Dale's loss, that was for me, in particular, very pleasant although all our pain.

Daryl had come back to the core of our camp, and was spending the nights inside the trailer with me and Adrea . Everyone was already sleeping except me on that night. At least I had thought I was alone between the awake.

I felt someone approach from behind. I froze immediately. I felt huge hands touch my shoulder and waist, and I only got calmer when I heard Daryl whisper next to my ear.

"Seems I ain't the only one up."

I swear I never expected to hear those words from Daryl Dixon. I mean, I had never thought he would have any interest on _me_. I shivered with his hot breath in my skin, and the only answer I was able to say was a smirked and groaned _yes_. He tightened his arms around me and I whispered a moan. "This is not the Daryl I've known for the last months. Any special occasion?"

"Yeah." He smirked. "I found an interesting person."

I couldn't help but smile. One of his hands travelled to my belly and the other to my left breast.

"Are you mad, Daryl? We will wake Andrea up!"

"No, we won't. And even if we do, I don't give a shit." He smirked, squeezing my breast. "She shot me."

I turned round to face him and leaned my back against the wall. He started to slowly open the buttons of my shirt, on by one, and when it was wide open, his hands travelled around all my torso and I felt how rough his hands were. The hands of a hunter.

A hunter who started opening the zip of my shorts while breathing next to my neck, making me shiver staunchly. I didn't expect more than that; we were going to have sex, not make love. He was probably not going to even kiss me either.

In a few seconds my shorts were on the floor and Daryl was thrusting his hips against my body. I tried to moan as low as I could in order not to wake Andrea, but it was quite difficult. Hell, he was _good_. _Too good_. I moaned his name so many times, but he seemed to not even notice. I wrapped my left arm around his head while his lips touched my bosom and neck. Then I felt that it was coming for me.

My walls closed around him and I moaned almost too loudly than I should, but the younger Dixon brother didn't seem to care. No, he had already said. _I don't give a shit_, he said.

It didn't take much longer for him to cum too. He grunted like a wild animal. No, just like an animal, because he _was_ wild.

At that moment, I remembered everything I had been into on the past months. How I got into the group, how I had met Daryl.

* * *

_I had been running for so long…I thought I wouldn't resist. I was too tired and it didn't take much time until I fainted. It was the end for sure; a zombie would find me and kill me right there._

_However, I suddenly opened my eyes and I was back in the forest. I was still alive. When my vision became clear, I noticed I was in the arms of a man. He was about my age and was covered in blood and sweat. He carried a crossbow, and he _was not_ a zombie._

"_Where're you coming from?" it was the first thing he said._

"_Atlanta…I-I left there about two weeks ago."_

"_Been bitten?"_

"_Not at all."_

_He helped me to stand up and I took a look at him. Hell, he was completely dirty. He had squirrels slung on his shoulders and because of that I thought he was a lonely traveler. I was a little embarrassed to ask anything, as he didn't look very friendly. He was faster than me._

"_Who're you?"_

"_Spencer. Spencer McGrath. You?"_

"_The name is Daryl Dixon." And then he started walking, like he was calling me to follow him._

"_Are you alone?"_

"_No, I'm with a large group. The camp is not far away from here."_

_His answers were always direct and cold. He didn't ask me anything else; he didn't seem to care about who I was, if I were tired, if I were alone, nothing…in fact, I was a little afraid of him. For a moment I thought that he was going to do bad things to me…_

_But he never did._

_He almost didn't talk to anyone in the camp except for his older brother, Merle. The elder Dixon was a racist and sexist man. The first thing he said when he saw Daryl come from inside the forest with me was "Got some pussy in the way, Darlena."_

_Daryl ignored his brother, which kept on screaming "Hey, I'm talking to you, little bastard!"_

_Actually, Merle was an asshole. Everyone in the camp appeared to be afraid of him, except for Shane._

_I never got in touch with Daryl again; maybe one time or other, when someone asked me to tell him something or this kind of situations. Even thought the distance, I really appreciated him. He was courageous, sexy and well, although the prejudices he had earned from his brother, he was totally different from Merle. Daryl was more like a person who had been obligated to grow up earlier than other kids and had suffered severely on his life._

_It would be proved that I was right short time later._

* * *

Nothing else happened that night. We had sex and nothing else, just as I had expected.

The next morning, we moved to Hershel's house because of the weather. As there were no bedrooms for everyone, Andrea, Carol, Daryl and I stayed in the living room.

In the middle of the night, I woke up. Daryl was the one awake this time, and he was sitting in front of the fireplace full of flames. He had the expression of someone who is lost in dark and old thoughts, and he seemed to notice he had been observed. He turned round and looked into my eyes. He sighed heavily, and I stayed quiet.

I got out of the sofa and went to sit next him. I did all that very slowly and quietly…

"I think I never thanked you for saving my life…when you found me." I whispered.

"You were lucky."

He stayed several minutes quiet. I was about to leave. I decided to stand up and go back to the sofa, but when I was to stand he grabbed my arm, probably more tighten than he intended to.

"If my brother is dead, he had what he deserved."

Oh, it seemed that now Daryl had decided to put his past to the limelight.

"He never cared about you, Daryl…"

He didn't answer. He kept on looking at the flames that illuminated the living room. It took a few seconds for him to look at me again, but this time it was different.

When I realized, his lips were on mine and his hands were touching my cheeks. As I started responding the kiss, he wrapped his arms around me, and I was able to put my right hand on his nape while the left one was on his back.

Daryl Dixon was wilder kissing than having sex, I had to admit.

He leaned me against the floor and got upon me. He started kissing my bosom and neck and I felt his member raise in between my legs. That wasn't the best place to have sex, considering Andrea and Carol's presence. I guess Andrea would take it well (while we were still in the camp, she said that these says she would accept anything, and when you live with a person in extreme circumstances, you know this person very well, so I knew she was telling the truth), but Carol wouldn't.

"To...the corridor…ah…ah!" I moaned to him, then he grabbed my tights and took me to the corridor, leaning me against the wall. I managed to open the zip of his trousers and he got into me. As the minutes passed, he got wilder and wilder, at the same time that I discovered how sweet he could be.

He had just become my angel, the man I would share my moments…not anymore that boy who used to be abused and unwatched by his family. Now he was a man, he was _my man_.

Daryl's lips slipped around my bosom and my neck, getting to my lips. Actually, he didn't seem to have ever done all that. Or maybe he hadn't for a long time…I would understand why, with a brother like that…

I loved his thirst for sex and specially…his kiss hunger. I had always thought that Daryl Dixon was a sex beast, but he was only a forgotten boy looking for some caressing…

I don't know if anyone heard us in that night. I just know that on the next evening an army of walkers attacked the farm and if I died, I would die fighting next to the man who I loved, even if he didn't feel the same.

* * *

**As you can see, I'm not exactly a Merle fan :D**

**Sorry for my mistakes.**


End file.
